Sweet Things
by Sukiyomi2012
Summary: Jimmy McGill is also known as Albuquerque's Saul Goodman, who has a client who just doesn't know how to get out of trouble. Better Call Saul/Breaking Bad One Shot Jimmy McGill/Saul Goodman x Original Character


Author's Note: Just a little Saul Goodman/Original Character fluff I wrote. Goodman's got a new client. And she is a tough client to deal with.

SWEET THINGS

Saul Goodman/Original Character ONE SHOT

There he was. The most incompetent man on the planet. Saul Goodman if that was even his real name. I had hired him to be my lawyer, I had gotten into a little bit of a drug mishap selling cocaine and molly to a gang who already had charges pressed towards them, DEA caught me, wanted me in court that next day. It was 7 am in the morning and I was already in a irritated mood, for being only 26 this was not how I wanted my life to turn out to. I should have stopped selling drugs years ago, but it made me money. Money in which brought me a lot of happiness to my life, but that also led to people wanting to kill me.

"Now Goodman, all I want for you to do for me is to get the jury to say it wasn't me. Bail me out of this." I was pressing the bridge of my nose sighing,

Goodman sighed, "Well, I being Albuquerque's number one lawyer can definitely say I'll bail you out, but you have to pay me."

I scoffed (number one lawyer my ass) and shot a glare at him, "How much are you talking Goodman?"

There was a slight pause as he stared outside of his office window, "50,000 grand by next week"

I slammed my hands on his desk, "50 grand?" I asked angrily.

"And a little something extra for the price." he winked, ugh what a disgusting man there was no way.

I grabbed his shirt collar, "HEEEY now, no threatening your lawyer, I don't have to have this pretty face all black and bruised by the jury meeting tomorrow." he sighed, "All I'm saying is stop by my place, for dinner at eight?"

"Why would you want to get involved with someone like me Goodman?" I asked him letting go of his shirt collar that was all messed up now he stood up from his black leather chair, "There's something about you Nikki." Saul Goodman's expression had changed rather quickly from sneering and conniving to gentle, and reassuring. "You've been my client for a while now."

That was true. Honestly, I had hired Goodman to be my lawyer no more than maybe a year ago? What month was it? June, June 26, it had been an exact year to this day. He had become a friend rather than just a lawyer, but I never knew one thing about Saul Goodman. I couldn't know where to start with the man in his 40s, who was twice my age. Standing there in his office, it got me thinking, out of the year I've known him, and now I never realized how good looking the man was. Saul's nicely combed hair, shaved face, professional suit. Despite his sleazy, flamboyant appearance and mannerisms — punctuated by his outrageous low-budget TV commercials — Saul is a highly competent lawyer who is able to solve problems and find loopholes in order to protect his clients.

I knew he wanted to protect me.

"Sure, hopefully this won't be our last time together." I had a doubting tone in my voice,

"Nikki, have I ever let you down before?" Saul chuckled putting his hand on my shoulder, his smile was warm on that face of his.

I think I actually felt myself blush, it had been probably noticeable since my skin was as pale as a freaking ghost with my long platinum blonde hair not helping it out much. I was playing with my lip ring and looked away chuckling back in return, "Ha, wouldn't be the first time Goodman."

"Commonnn now Nikki, use my first name. Call me Saul. We're friends aren't we?" He put his hand on his head and scratched it sighing, I was a difficult person to be around, this wasn't the only mishap I had been in.

I coughed, "Well, that's going to take some getting used to Saul." I turned to him and looked into the man's eyes.

"By the way, when are you going to take that lip ring out? I didn't know kids in their late 20's still wore those.

I shoved his shoulder, "You're a pain in my ass Saul, you know that? So what. It's my body."

"Speaking of bodies I bet you have a nice one." he winked at me once more, and let out a whole hearted laugh, "well for being young and all."

"You PERVERT. You're lucky that I am over 18, or I would have charges pressed against you." My face was definitely red now.

He smiled and stepped in front of me whispering in my ear,

"You know, Nikki. I'm twice your age and haven't had sex in over 5 months. You know how terrible that makes a man feel?" he rubbed his hand over my ass and I slapped it away,

"Well, I'm going to go get a coffee and tell Francesa to hold my other clients meetings until 8. Care to grab a coffee with me?" his face lit up and the thought of coffee did sound really nice right now. I just hoped that this jury meeting would go well tomorrow. I didn't want to be in jail anytime soon, I also owe Saul 50 fucking grand now. This had been his biggest case for me in almost 6 months. I had been a good girl up until this point I shouldn't have gotten involved with that underground gang.

I nodded and walked out of his office right behind him.

We had gotten to the building's cafeteria about 5 minutes later, and I finally spoke up, "So I've heard you are going to start going into the Elder Law."

The cafeteria had been quiet for it being 7:20 in the morning. I hadn't recalled being around Saul for this long ever. Normally we just speak if we have meetings with each other or if we bump into each other in town. It was nice spending time with him since I have known him for a year now,

Saul looked up from pouring the last bit of black coffee into his cup, he added one sugar, and a little bit of half &amp; half and nodded, "Yeah - I figured it would give me some more people, and a better reputation as a lawyer of Albuquerque." he smiled. I'm sure that was not the reason, Saul always had a way of not telling me the truth. I think it was because he didn't want me involved with any of his situations. Even though I had my own to deal with to get me money weekly and food, and a home to go to.

"Well, Saul Goodman, helping out the elderly. Never would have thought." I teased pouring a shit ton of sugar into my French Vanilla coffee.

Saul shook his head, "You're going to get diabetes one of these days Nikki. I'm surprised you don't have it already."

"Maybe I do have it. I just don't know." I laughed and put the lid on my coffee cup, we went over to a window table and I sat across from him, he had a stressed look on his face, I always wondered how he could keep his cool.

I broke the silence, "Hey instead of going back to your place why don't we go downtown to a restaurant, I'll pay." I gave him a true smile, for the first time in a while, "We can have dinner, eat, then maybe go to your place for some wine after." I took a sip of my coffee, it was just the way I liked it a crap ton of sugar and half &amp; half, Saul took a sip of his and bit into some banana bread he picked up before we walked over to the table.

"That sounds nice. My apartment is rather messy right now anyway." he said with an embarrassed look on his face,

"Oh so like your office?" I teased chuckling. He coughed into a bite of his breakfast.

"You're such a kid Nikki."

I sighed. I know I was half his age but he didn't have to bring it up every time we hung out, but I was going to be 30 soon. In just a couple years, "I'm hitting 30 in a couple years ya know Goodman." there I went saying his last name again.

"Saul, Nikki."

I looked over at him, "It's going to take some getting used to. How about I start calling you… Mr. Lawyer, instead? How does that sound?" I smirked.

"Hey, now hey, I don't need sass coming from you missy. But you are paying for the both of us, so I should keep my mouth shut until 8." He chuckled,

"You're damn right." I looked down at my phone, it read 7:40. I frowned. I liked spending time with Saul. I never really had the chance to. We had always been like acquaintances whenever we saw each other. I looked out the window, "You should go back to your meetings soon."

"I told Francesca eight, so I still got 20 minutes with you. What's the matter? Want to get rid of me already?" Saul asked frowning finishing the last bit of his breakfast.

"I'm just not used to hanging out with you ya know, Saul?"

He finished up his coffee and looked at me, "Yeah." he paused, "I'm a busy man, being involved with the law and everything. Cases nearly every other day, men, women threatening me to have me lose my job, and nearly getting killed." He smiled though after saying that, "You could say I'm Albuquerque's Batman!"

"Batman?" I laughed, "Well, I'm not sure about Batman. But maybe Robin."

He growled at me, "Nikki that's not funny. I'm definitely a lot more charming than Robin."

I smiled, "There you go being all heart headed again. Thinking you're all cool like you're the high school quarterback." That was just like Saul. He had such a personality. I liked that about him, he would always help me in the end too whenever I came to him for lawyer help.

"You need to be more careful Nikki." he spoke, I looked up at him, "You can't have the DEA busting your ass again, or I may not be able to get you out of jail. Why do you have to go to drugs to fix your problems?" he finally let out like he had been meaning to say something about it this whole time I was with him. I sighed,

"Saul, you have no idea how much I want to not have drugs in my life. It's my only source of income, and, you know what, it brings me food to the table, a place to live, but sometimes I get myself in situations I can't get out of. I should have known that gang was bad news."

"Then why'd you do it?" he asked.

"For the money saul." I stared him right in the eye, "For the money."

I felt Saul rest his hand on mine, I nearly shot out of my seat from the unexpected touch, "You're one of my closest female friends Nikki, I don't want the DEA to take you away, so. I'm going to do my best at the meeting tomorrow to have the jury say no." I nearly let out tears, I never thought I would hear Saul say something like that, I stood up from my seat and hugged him,

"Thank you Saul Goodman." I went to let go from his grasp but he hugged me back before I could,

"Nikki, you're very welcome. That's what friends do right? Look out for each other."

I nodded, "You're right Saul Goodman." I felt him let go but I wish he hadn't, "I promise you, tonight won't be the last time we go out." I winked and stuck my tongue out at the man in front of me,

"You're a foolish girl. Once you get with a lawyer, there's no going back."

"You bet your ass there isn't."

The day had passed. It was nearly 5 o clock and I was in my home looking through my closet to figure out what to wear for tonight. Hoping nothing would get in the way, then I heard my phone go off, it was a text at least.

I walked over to my bed and picked up my Droid. It had been Saul,

"See you soon. My clients are almost done."

"See you soon. :) Remember, my treat. ;) "

My heart had actually been racing when I read Saul's text. Am I falling for my lawyer? For fucks sake. Who would have thought. I heard my front door bell ring, I sighed. I knew something would have ruined the night.

I put the dress I picked out down on my bed and started heading to the door, "Coming."

I opened the door, it had been my friend Beth. She had a conniving smile on her face, "I just got a dope ass amount of weed. Care to smoke for a bit? I got some tequila too." I smiled,

"Sure Beth come on in. I can't be here for too long…. I um, got a date tonight." I paused before the date part. God, if she found out she'd kill me.

"A date? Dude you haven't' been on a date in over 3 years. Who's the lucky guy?" her face lit up as we went to the living room, she took out a good chunk of weed and started to take it apart and put it in her bowl, ugh Saul would kill me if he knew I was high before tonight. It would help ease the tension though.

"Uhm. Just an old friend of mine." I stated,

She sighed, "You never tell me anything anymore Nikki, but anyway care for the first drag? I'm going to pour us some tequila."

I took the bowl and lighter from her and lit it, sucked a big hit and held it in for a good minute then let it out. I hadn't gotten high in a while.

I held out Beth's bowl to her as she handed me a glass of tequila in return I had to pay attention to my phone and the time. Saul would be here in an hour,

"What time are you going?"

"In a hour or so. He's almost about done with his shift." I took a sip of tequila.

"What does he do for work?" Beth asked after lighting her bowl and breathing out the smoke, I had to come up with something. I couldn't tell her he was a lawyer, especially my lawyer.

"He works at an elderly home. From 7 am to 8 pm most days. He runs the front desk too." I lied through my teeth, shit.

"That's cool, he must like working there then." Beth's hair was different, she had redyed the black and put some blue streaks in. I would do that, but I would be even more antagonized from Saul he always makes fun of my lip ring, and tattoos. I had a Game of Thrones crow on my chest for a chest piece, and a lotus flower on my arm.

I glanced over at the clock nearly six. Awesome another hour to go. I felt excited,

"How long have you known the guy?" I looked up at Beth after hitting the bowl another time, my hit was nearly bigger than the last, I was going to be so high. Good thing we were going out to eat,

"Almost a year now. Hard to believe it's been that long. Just recently… I think I've had feelings for him. We had coffee this morning, and he just acted so differently."

I let out the smoke and had a sip of tequila, that shit was strong. I looked at my phone a text from Saul.

"Wear something sexy. ;) "

I blushed and Beth gave me a questionable look, "Was that hiiiiimmm? What did he say? What did he say?" she asked. I swear Beth had the personality of a teenager. No wonder where I got my personality from. I smiled embarrassingly,

"Uhm. He told me to wear something sexy." I chuckled, "He's just teasing though."

"Come on girl! You need to get laid." She said out of the blue, I blushed, probably resembling a tomato, get laid. By SAUL?

"Let me go through your wardrobe. Right now. Here have one more hit." So I did and she dragged me off into the bedroom with our drinks in hands.

"What does little miss Nikki have.~" Beth sang.

"Beth I already have an outfit together. Doooon't." I frowned at her sitting down on my bed having another sip from my drink. I was already starting to feel the tension going away from the weed, and feeling high. Shit. I hope Saul wouldn't hate me for this. Beth took out her phone and started playing one of our favorite bands The Pretty Reckless. God, I longed to look like Taylor Momsen. She played Going To Hell. I smirked, "You know me too well." I had a sip again.

"Here here, try this on." She took out my Nirvana crop top, and cross leggings. I flushed,

"Beth. That's. We're going to a restaurant not a concert." I liked her style taste, but honestly I wanted to be pretty tonight. Just tonight.

"Hmmm." She took a sip from her drink as well and continued looking through my clothes. "Well I still want you to try the crop top, maybe this skirt." She threw me my Forever 21 skirt, it was black with studs along the top. I grimaced, it was better than the cross leggings. I didn't want people to think I was a Satan worshiper, even though I was wiccan. I always wore pentacle necklaces and moon necklaces every day. I had a pentacle tattoo right below my lotus flower.

"So grunge look it is tonight." I smiled and looked at her, "Don't forget shoes, I'm thinking of changing into my sexy lace bra and underwear too. Dark makeup?"

God, I'm pretty much a goth chick, who fell in love with a criminal lawyer.

Wait, did I just say fall in love? Now that's just the weed talking now. I felt my eyes widen, what am I saying? I shook my head putting my outfit on that Beth had thrown together for me.

Nirvana crop top, black skirt, black tights, and my Doc Martens that were worn out to shit. Hopefully he didn't mind a goth chick.

I brushed out my platinum blonde hair, at least I wasn't a whore, who was paying him to have sex with me. Hell, I won't mind getting laid by the guy. He's fucking gorgeous. I was thinking about his face, his wonderful features.

Immortals by Fall Out Boy was now playing on Beth's phone. I looked at myself in the mirror, going on 30 and still looking good. Saul better feel lucky actually. I looked at my friend Beth who was nearly downing her tequila. It's a good thing she didn't live too far from me, "How does this look?"

"Sexy girl." she gave me a thumbs up, her face was red, she was probably drunk, "I hope this works out for you girl. I want you to be happy. If the guy breaks your heart I'll hunt him down and tear him apart." funny part was that she meant it too.

"I think this will work out Beth, no need to worry." I blushed. It was almost 7. When you're high, and drinking you don't pay attention to the time too often, I took a sip of my drink and replied to Saul,

"Haha, if only you could see me now Saul. ;) You're gonna wish you were in my pants already."

Before I knew it I hit send.

Why the fuck did I say that? I was going crazy, my hormones anyway, I haven't had sex in so long, just a 26 year old who does drugs, and sells them for a living. You'd figure I get in people's pants a lot, but I don't want to be known as Albuquerque's known whore.

He had replied back rather quickly, I blushed and my heart was pounding,

"I'm almost there. I got some condom's if we need them later. ;) What's gotten into you?"

He's right, what had gotten into me? I knew it was the marijuana and alcohol talking. I didn't want to tell him that, but he was going to notice how drunk, and high I was. Tonight was going to be interesting. I stumbled over to my closet, shit. Hopefully I can just keep walking without stumbling for the rest of the evening. I took out my black leather jacket that had a plaid hood, "Beth, he's going to be here any minute."

She smiled at me, "I'll let you be to your date then." She looked at me, "Want one more drag?" handing me her bowl I accepted it, and took one more long hit,

I walked up to my desk and sprayed some perfume, I didn't want Saul yelling at me for smoking weed. Even though I'm sure he's done it before.

I heard the doorbell ring, and my heart skip a beat. That must be him. "I'll keep the rest of the tequila here for you." Beth smiled and headed out the back door, "Don't get into any trouble babe." she gave me a peace sign before leaving,

I walked into the kitchen and to the front door, my head was feeling hazy from smoking marijuana, I opened it and saw Saul, in the flesh, his hair combed, face still nicely shaved, green eyes glimmering at me. I smiled,

"Ready babe?" He asked in a joking tone on expressing "babe"

I nodded and grabbed my bag from the countertop.

He took my hand and I felt my face heat up we walked up to his car and he opened up the passenger door for me, what a gentleman. I laughed, "Thanks."

I stepped in and dizzily got buckled.

He got in not long after and started the car, "Where too?"

I chuckled, "How about Los Pollos Hermanos?"

"Take out? You gotta be kidding me." He felt hurt,

"I'm joking. I'm joking." I smiled at him, and out of no where leaned in and kissed his cheek, "You choose."

I noticed his face going red, I smirked, this was not like me. Maybe he hadn't noticed that I was high, or drunk. Until he sniffed the air,

"You smell like marijuana." he started as he was driving down the road. The sun was setting.

I looked down and rubbed my head, "Yeah I'm just a little high."

"It's okay Nikki. I smoke on the occasion."

I looked up at the lawyer before me, Saul Goodman, smokes?

I chuckled, "Oh really?"

"Yes." He looked over at me, "It's not a bad thing."

I smiled, at least he was accepting of it. We arrived at this fancy hotel not too long after. It was a 4 star and Saul requested for an outside table near the water, even though I was a bit drunk and high, Saul hadn't noticed.

The waiter led us to our table and Saul pulled out my seat for me

"Thank you Saul." I smiled, he looked at me with a concern look. Like a look a parent's would have given their daughter about "the talk".

"What's up?" I asked him

"What was up with your texts?" He asked me,

I blushed, "I uh, that was the alcohol talking. I drank a little with my friend Beth before you got me. I just got carried away.

We ordered dinner and talked for a little while. It was going nice, but Saul, was Saul. He was my lawyer, I didn't even know if we would even have a future. I had no problem if we didn't have one, but just one night with him was better than nothing. I was getting to know the real Saul. Why he had wanted to work with the criminal law in the first place, and tomorrow we would be in the court room. He would be defending me for getting caught with the DEA a drug bust. I put my hand on my head and sighed,

"I'm such a fuck up."

Saul gave me a questionable look, "No you aren't."

"Yes I am…. I wish I didn't have to go to drugs for the answer Saul." I lowered my voice as we were in a public restaurant, I took a sip of my red wine, "I - I wish I could start over."

Saul was definitely shocked to hear those words come out of my mouth, I had been caught from the police several times, and been thrown in jail, to have Saul bail me out the next day. They were little fines, but this one was huge. I wasn't sure if Saul could do it, could he get the jury to atone me?

"Nikki, if it's one thing, I promise I will get the jury to atone you tomorrow." He said drinking his beer.

I brushed a strand of blonde hair away from my eyes, Saul looked at me with passion, and concern, he was telling me the truth. I really liked him for that.

I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

"If I don't get thrown in jail promise me for another date?"

He smirked and kissed me back, "You got it kiddo."

That night he brought me home, I offered for him to stay the night and so he did. What was once my lawyer, became my friend, then, my lover. Albuquerque had no idea what it was getting itself into.


End file.
